


Pretty in Pink

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [155]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: non au, Jared bends over to do something on set, making his shirt ride up, and jensen sees a hint of pink, lacy panties. They're not together and neither knows each other is gay. Blushing and flustered Jared would be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Prompt** : non au, Jared bends over to do something on set, making his shirt ride up, and jensen sees a hint of pink, lacy panties. They're not together and neither knows each other is gay. Blushing and flustered Jared would be appreciated.

 

Jensen had a major crush on his co-star. It was hard not to, really, Jared was gorgeous—those _dimples_ , god—and he had an incredible personality to top it off. It would be easier if Jared was an asshole but no, he had to be one of the kindest, silliest, most loving people Jensen knew. And he was _hot_. Jensen cursed whoever decided to taunt him by giving him a hot, sweet, yet straight co-star. All Jensen wanted to do was drool over him and write their names inside hearts.

He was a tiny bit pathetic.

Jensen had a bad habit of looking at Jared when Jared wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were drawn to his friend like a magnet, and everyone who had eyes had picked up on it. People on set had sent him knowing looks and Jensen had blushed as red as a tomato. The fangirls posted manically about Jensen’s secret yet blatant crush and his “heart eyes” when he looked at Jared during conventions. He didn’t think he was that obvious, but when he looked at the photos he could see what they were talking about.

Jared was talking to one of their guest stars, his back to Jensen. Jensen took the opportunity to trail his eyes up his body. Jared’s broad shoulders tapered nicely to a thin waist. If his shirt rode up, Jensen would be able to see sharp hipbones that he was dying to lick. Jensen’s eyes slid lower to the perfect curve of Jared’s ass. It was probably tight and muscled, and Jensen could nibble on it before eating him out.

Someone coughed behind him and Jensen turned to see Mark Sheppard giving him a look. Jensen blushed and flipped him off. Mark turned away with a chuckle, and Jensen was drawn back to Jared.

The tall man bent over to pick up his script from where it was sitting on his feet. His ass stuck out and his jeans rode down. Jensen’s mouth fell open; underneath his jeans Jensen could make out something pink. Jared must have mixed up his whites and reds again in the laundry, but at closer inspection he saw the telltale pattern that indicated lace. Jensen inched closer and confirmed that yes, Jared was wearing thin, pink lace panties. His dick started to plump up in his jeans and he pressed a hand down on it to stop it.

He didn’t know he had a panty kink, but he imagined what Jared’s cock and balls would look like inside the pink lace. It would hardly be able to hold Jared’s package, because Jensen knew he was proportional. He’d love to mouth at him through the panties and then peel them off just enough to reveal his hole. Jensen would fuck Jared with his panties around his thighs so the lace would rub against both of them as Jensen thrust in.

Jensen groaned and dug his nails into his palm. This was not the time to get horny thinking about his co-star’s hot ass trapped inside silk. He was about to film and Dean Winchester didn’t get turned on by his brother.

Filming was impossible because every time Sam bent over to research something, Jensen would catch the top of the panties. When Jared spoke, all he could think about was those lips around his dick or sliding into his perfect ass. It was the purest form of torture.

He collapsed in the car when filming was finished. Jared climbed in after him, completely oblivious to the pain Jensen was going through. Tonight it was really going to suck living with Jared, because he’d know that right above his head Jared was sleeping in pink, lace panties.

When they both staggered into Jared’s house, exhausted from filming, Jared stretched loudly with his hands above his head. His shirt pulled up and once again Jensen caught sight of the panties. His eyes focused completely on them and didn’t notice when Jared’s head peered over his shoulder to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Jensen?” Jared asked. “You okay?”

Jensen blushed. “Fine!”

Jared caught what Jensen was staring at and it was his turn to turn red. “Um, those, they’re not—they’re not mine!”

“The panties?” Jensen clarified. Jared nodded, only blushing darker. “Well…do you like wearing them?”

Jared wouldn’t meet Jensen’s eyes but he nodded and Jensen’s cock jumped excitedly. “They feel good?”

“Jensen,” Jared whispered. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” Jensen asked.

“I know how I feel,” Jared muttered. “I know it’s embarrassing to have a crush on your co-star, okay? Just don’t tease me with it.”

Jensen felt confused. “You have a crush on me?”

Jared nodded and scuffed his foot against the floor. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it! You’re so sweet and attractive and you never thought that I was just some silly little kid.”

Jensen could hardly believe it. He tumbled forward and pulled Jared into a rough kiss. “If I’d known about this earlier, I definitely would have done something.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen said. “I’m crazy about you. But I didn’t know you were gay?”

“I never told anyone.” He tentatively kissed Jensen. “Can we do this some more?”

“We can do a lot of things,” Jensen growled. He pushed Jared towards his bedroom, since he didn’t feel like walking up the stairs to Jared’s. Jensen pushed him down on the bed and yanked his jeans down to look at the pink lace. It was like he predicted; Jared’s dick bulged against the fabric and he could see the outline. It was plumping up and Jensen stroked it.

“Fuck,” Jared groaned.

“I can’t imagine you buying these,” Jensen murmured. “Walking into the store and paying for them.”

“Got them online,” Jared panted. “It would have been way to embarrassing.”

“They’re so fucking hot!” Jensen slipped a finger underneath the panties to feel his balls, and then farther back to play with his hole. Jared jolted and moaned.

Both men hurried to get the rest of their clothes off, but when Jared reached for the panties Jensen stopped him. “I want to fuck you with them on,” Jensen said. Jared moaned and let his hands slide backwards.

Jensen pushed the panties aside just enough to get a glimpse at his hole. He lubed up his fingers and stretched Jared thoroughly—Jensen was big, too, and he didn’t want to hurt Jared. When he was sufficiently open, Jensen pulled down the underwear. Jared’s hole was slick and glistening from lube and Jensen could shove his cock in on one thrust. Jared bucked and his hands grabbed Jensen’s forearms. The lace panties were just as soft as they looked. Jared’s eyes met his, love and lust mixing in the hazel orbs. “Fuck, Jensen, you feel good.”

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen groaned. “You’re so tight, it feels amazing.” He cautiously pulled out and then pushed back in. The lace rubbed against their thighs with each thrust of Jensen’s hips. Jensen angled to hit Jared’s prostate and hammered away at it over and over again. Jared was mewling and squirming in pleasure. His cock bobbed against his stomach and left a drop of precome. Jensen dug one hand into the sharp jut of his hipbone and the other fumbled to play with Jared’s nipples. Jared looked absolutely sinful, thrashing in pleasure and grappling to pull on his dick. Jensen slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own. The cock was velvety smooth and he matched his pulls with the thrust of his hips.

Jensen felt himself approaching orgasm and jerked Jared off harder. His thumb scraped the head of his cock and with a few thrusts, Jared was screaming and orgasming. His face, lost in pleasure, was gorgeous and Jensen felt his balls tighten and come fill Jared’s ass.

They stayed together for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. Eventually Jensen slid out and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean them both off. Jared was already half asleep and when Jensen lay down next to him, Jared wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey, Jared?”

Jensen hummed sleepily. “Yeah?”

“What would you say to getting those panties in a few more colors?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot on my plate and i'm kind of stressed so please try and be patient if the fics come slower or are shorter!


End file.
